1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to screw-in fluorescent lamps as well as to power supplies particularly useful for ballasting gas discharge lamps.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a description of pertinent prior art, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,345 to Nilssen; which patent issued from a Division of application Ser. No. 06/178,107 filed Aug. 14, 1980; which application is the original progenitor of instant application.
Otherwise, reference is made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,122 to Genuit; No. 3,320,510 to Locklair; No. 3,996,493 to Davenport et el.; No. 4,100,476 to Ghiringhelli; No. 4,262,327 to Kovacik et al.; No. 4,370,600 to Zansky; and Nos. 4,634,932, 4,857,806, 5,047,690, 5,164,637, 5,166,578, 5,185,560, 5,191,262 to Nilssen.